The only one rewritten
by sesskag87
Summary: Hermione and Draco both have secrets, but they can't hide them, not from each other.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! Well here it is. I know everyone's been wondering where my story 'The only one' went, well here it is revised, and rewritten. I think this one has more thought to it. Anyway, enough with the rambling. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me.

Snaps to MS. ROWLING

Chapter 1: Back to Hogwarts

Hermione boarded the Train.

She looked around searching for Harry and Ron. Not finding them she went in the Head boy and girl compartment.

Hermione had received her letter a few days before. She wasn't exactly in initial shock, she knew she had the best grades.

She had somewhat changed from the know-it-all she once was. Now, she barely talked at all.

Things had happened over the last few years, awful things. Hermione stared out the window remembering her stepfather 'Leo'. She shuddered.

In the next instant the door flew open and in stepped Draco Malfoy.

'Oh no' Hermione's mind screamed, she pressed herself further into the back of the seat.

Draco surveyed Hermione with pure loathing. "How wonderful, not only do I have to share the same compartment with you mudblood, but I have to live with you too." He snapped with annoyance.

Hermione didn't retaliate to his obnoxious and utterly rude comment. Just returned to staring out the window.

'What Granger, no comment?' he asked her with his famous malfoy smirk.

Hermione looked up at him, "no," she whispered.

He looked away from her. 'Christ, what happened to Granger?' He shook his head, clearing away the thought of even slightly caring.

He glared at her, she slightly smiled and turned her head.

Draco huffed and sat as far from her as he could possibly get.

He thought of going to the Slytherins side of the train. He didn't want to deal with Pansy thought, so he dismissed the thought. Just because he was here with the mudblood, didn't mean he had to talk to her.

While the train rolled on and no words were spoken, as it should've been, Malfoy looked Hermione over. He had noticed her changes back in fourth year. Her hair wasn't the bushy mane like it used to be. It had been tamed to fall down her shoulders, close to going past her shoulders in curls. Her body had shape now, her chest was a good size, not too big or small. Her bum the same way.

Hermione could feel him staring at her. It made her extremely uncomfortable.

When Draco had finally looked away from her. She studied him from the corner of her eye.

He looked completely different from that snide, skinny prude in first year. Well, not exactly his attitude, but his features. He had grown taller, more muscular, and his hair no longer was slicked back. It fell down infront of his face. He was very handsome, indeed.

Hermione shook her head of those absurd thoughts. She bent over and pulled a book from her satchel. Draco rolled his eyes 'same old bookworm Granger' he sighed, this would be a long train ride.

I know kinda short, but I personally think it going great!

Tell me ya'lls opinions:D

Review


	2. Chapter 2

Here's another chapter, enjoy.

**Chapter 2****:**

When they arrived at Hogwarts Hermione still caught no sight of Ron or Harry.

She sighed and walked into the Great Hall.

Laughter, chatter, and delightful squeals filled the air. Hermione remembered when she was that carefree, she could feel the lump rise in her throat.

'No, don't cry Hermione, not here' she told herself and immediately she shook the sudden shock of her emotions and scanned the Gryffindor table for her friends. She caught sight of them and scurried over.

"Hermione!" they all said in unision of each other. They laughed and all stood up to give her a hug.

"We didn't see you!" "Where were you!?" "How are you?!" "Did you make head girl?!" Questions were thrown at her left and right. She held up her hands, "wait, wait" Hermione muttered. She reached into her pocket and took out her head girl badge and showed them.

"Head girl!" Harry, Ron, and Ginny yelled. Everyone turned to watch her friends smash her into another hug.

They all turned in time to see Dumbledore stand at his podium. They took their seats again.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore chanted. His eyes twinkling. "I have a few things to say before our usual sorting. First, I'd like to congragulate Ms. Granger, and Mr. Malfoy on their new positions as head boy and girl!"

The entire room erupted in applause. Hermione blushed and looked around at the other tables.

The Slytherins were clapping, some chanting Malfoys name, others with faceless expressions.

Malfoy was about the same too. He didn't look too excited.

She turned back to the Gryffindors, everyone was all smiles. Hermione couldn't feel the happiness reach her however.

Dumbledore threw up his arms again. "Yes, Yes, well done, well done the both of you. Now, I'd like to say a few things before we begin with sorting. This year will be very important for all of you, some of you will find what you will be doing for your careers, your jobs. Others, will find out what you will be doing with their life. You'll find out who you really are." He smiled, "now on to the sorting."

Draco looked down at the table "Yeah, right, I already know exactly were my life is going, to :hell:

Little did he know that someone else was thinking that too.

The rest passed by quickly.

Before they let everyone go to the Dormitories Dumbledore stood up and said one last thing, "The head boy and girl meet me outside the great hall, Professor McGonagall will take care of the prefects."

Hermione sighed and stood. "Good luck Mione," the three of her friends said. Hermione smiled and nodded, then left to go meet Dumbledore and Malfoy.

Malfoy and his goons stood around each other. "Oh lookie here" Pansy Parkinson snided, "if it isn't the mudblood", Hermione ignored her and turned a different way.

She was waiting for another insult when she saw Dumbledore making his way to them. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hello" he said cheerfully. "Hullo, professor" Hermione whispered. The Slytherins mumbled something to Malfoy and walked away.

"Well, I take it you two are excited about seeing your dorm. Come, lets go." And they followed.

They were led down a second floor corridor hallway until they got to a hard wood door with a brass knocker.

Dumbledore turned to them "here it is" he said with a smile.

He opened the door and they all stepped in. Hermione stifled a gasp. Malfoy looked with silent awe.

The entire room had a mixture of all the house colors. The four walls had all the house symbols, it was beautiful.

"Mr. Malfoy your room is to your left, Ms. Granger your right. You have passwords to your rooms that you make. There also is in both rooms a portrait, and behind it is a door it goes to wherever you want to be. The nitch is that its only inside Hogwarts, it wont let you go anywhere else.

Malfoy huffed, disappointment evident on his face. Hermione smiled and thanked him.

Dumbledore chuckled "your very welcome , and Mr. Malfoy.

At that, Dumbledore took his leave.

There was only the two of them now.

Reviews please!:')


	3. Chapter 3

Well, here's another chapter for everyone. :] enjoy.

Disclaimer: NONE OF THIS IS MINE.

Snaps for Ms. Rowling and her brilliant mind.

* * *

**Chapter 3**:

After Dumbledore left Hermione and Malfoy stood there a moment.

"Listen Granger, you stay out of my way or you'll regret it." Hermione ignored him and started to walk away from him.

He growled and grabbed her upper arm. She whimpered and tried to pry his grip loose.

"Do not ignore me, mudblood" he shook her a little. Hermione gasped and hissed in pain. "Let me go, please."

He glared at her, and finally let her go. Hermione flexed her fingers over the spot where his were. "Yes, I'll stay away, I didn't expect anything else, not from you" she whispered the last part.

She hurried to her room and slammed the door. "This year will be hell" she said aloud to herself.

Hermione leaned against the door frame and started to cry. The emotions she felt in the great hall coming back full force.

* * *

Draco furrowed his eyebrows. What the bloody hell was Grangers problem these days? She always seemed so distant, so far away, even from the golden trio.

He had expected, when he grabbed her, for her to slap him, or scream at him. Instead she freaked out and started to cry. What had happened to her?

He cleared his thoughts. 'I can't think about that twits problems' he thought. 'I bloody well have my own.'

Draco mumbled his password, and stalked into his room.

* * *

Hermione lay in bed that night not able to sleep. She feared the nightmares that would haunt her. She sighed and climbed out of bed.

The time read 3:00. Hermione slipped on her robe and quietly went into the common room. Careful not to wake Malfoy.

When she sat down on the couch in the common room, she vaguely wondered why their rooms didn't have a fire? She shrugged and ignored her own question.

She watched the flames flicker in the hearth. Flashbacks, horrible, dreadful flashbacks and memories flooded into her brain. She gripped the cushions of the couch and bit into her trembling bottom lip, 'How…How had things gotten so….horrible? She asked herself.

Hermione put her face into her hands and let herself go. Again. She thought she didn't have tears left. But sadly..

In the next room Draco could hear her crying. He had never been a hard sleeper. He listened to her shuddering sobs, it was heart wrenching. Well not for him, for he didn't care. Did he?

He sighed and got out of bed.

She was face down on the couch pillow. Her shoulders shaking and trembling with each sob.

He barely touched her shoulder, when she suddenly bolted upright. She stared up at him, her face reddening in the fire light. "Can't you cry where I can't hear you Granger?"

Hermione wiped her face and eyes. "S,Sorry" she mumbled. She started to get up when his hand stopped her. She looked down at his hand on her shoulder. Wanting badly to shake it off, but didn't in case he got mad again.

"Whey were you crying, again?" Malfoy asked.

Hermione sat for another second then stood and went to the fire. He watched her slow painful movements; she seemed dead, while walking. Was that possible?

She stared into the flames for what seemed like an eternity. She finally spoke. "I can't tell you" she said, "and why would you are anyway, I'm beneath you remember?"

Her words caught him by surprise and he wondered for the hundredth time that night why he did care. He put back his cold exterior.

"Just shut up and go to sleep then mudblood, enough crying" With that remark he got up and went back to his room.

Hermione stared at him as he walked away. He seemed slow at his movements. She turned to the fire one last time, and then went back to her own room.

* * *

Review!!!!!!

Please!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Another chapter of my story. Sorry it took me so long to update it.

Disclaimer: All of this is Ms. Rowling's XD

Chapter 4:

The next morning Hermione woke up to heavy raining outside her window. 'Sun never shines for me,' she thought dully and looked out across the grounds. No one was outside, not a sole. Not even the Womping Willow was moving. Eerie, but strangely peaceful.

One more glance out the window, and she set to getting dressed.

Hermione looked over at her magic door, but decided against using it. Not until she fully know how. She couldn't really grasp the concept to how it worked, which annoyed her. She could always figure something out, but the door was a mystery in itself.

Her stomach rumbling jolted out of her thought process, and she made her way downstairs. She had gotten halfway across the common room when Malfoys voice stopped her. "Still crying Granger?" he sneered.

Hermione turned and looked at him. No expression on her face. "No" then turned to their portrait and left for the Great hall.

* * *

When Hermione arrived at Breakfast Ron, Harry, and Ginny were laughing. For some reason this made her stop and watch the three.

They looked all like best friends and suddenly felt very out of place there, she turned around, forgetting her hunger and decided to go to the library instead. Her safe haven.

This move did not go unnoticed by Malfoy who had just gotten there. He watched her try to decide what to do, as he took his seat. He found it amusing and sad at the same time.

He looked at the new 'golden trio' and smirked. What a bunch of twits. Idiots. Morons, who didn't see this new whatever they had was killing Granger. He squeezed his hand around his fork, wanting desperately to plunge it into Potters eye.

Granger was his friend wasn't he supposed to see her pain?! What about Weasely? No, he's too idiotic to see anything other than the food in front of his face.

Hermione's leave snapped him back to her. He turned to Pansy and said he'd be back and left to follow Hermione.

* * *

When Hermione got to the library picked out a random book and sat down.

Draco looked around. 'Back of the library' his mind told him. How did that just happen? He looked around to be sure that nobody had said it to him. There was no one, not even Madam Pince was at her usual spot at her desk. Odd. He shrugged it off.

He made his way to the back and scanned the tables and chairs he finally stumbled upon her.

Draco saw her with her nose in a book. She was wiping her face again.

Tears were making their way down her face, her lower lip quivered "w, what are you doing here?" He sighed and pulled out a chair "listen, Granger, its not like I CARE or anything, its just that your constant crying is annoying me"

Hermione looked down at the table, "Then, just don't pay attention."

He sighed. "I know it's about the dream team."

Hermione's mouth twitched and she picked at something on the table. "My friends" she smiled sadly. "Yes, they are part of my problem…that's all I can tell you."

Draco looked at her. He contemplated saying anything else.

She sighed and bent down to get her things. "Don't even try to get me, ok? your only wasting your own time." She stood up. And stopped, she turned, "thanks for not caring Malfoy." At that she smiled a soft smile and left.

'Are you sure you don't care Malfoy?' his mind taunted. 'Are you ABSOLUTELY sure?' He rubbed his temples in frustration. 'Yes, I'm sure...i think.'

In fact, he knew he was lying to himself. A part of him wanted to know what happened, another one was terrified of what he'd be getting himself into. But right now, he knew he had to know.

* * *

Reviews

Thank you


	5. Chapter 5

Two chapters in one night? YAY! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: All Ms. Rowling's.

* * *

Chapter 5:

Hermione didn't go back to breakfast. She went straight to potions.

No one was in there when she arrived, not even Snape.

She took a seat in the middle of the classroom and pulled out her Advanced Potions book.

Hermione flipped to the dreamless mixtures page. She had been looking up a powerful sleeping remedy so she could finally get some rest.

She was reading up on one when she heard laughter. She looked up to see Pansy and Draco snickering about something. Not really wanting a confrontation she averted her eyes back down to her research.

It seemed to work, for neither of them said anything to her.

Hermione glanced back up to see the two passionately snogging in their seats.

She snapped her head back down, blushing profusely; she clenched the books pages until she heard them crinkle.

The door banged open.

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Parkinson" Snape said in a warning tone. Hermione knew if that would have been any other house, they would've gotten 100 points or more taken.

Snape didn't acknowledge her presence either. Thank goodness.

A few moments later everybody arrived. Ron, Harry and Ginny were the last to walk threw the dungeon door.

"50 points will be taken from Gryffindor" Snape growled, "You can thank Mr. Potter and The Weasleys."

There were angry murmurs coming from the Gryffindors side of the room. "Quite!" Snape bellowed.

Not another word was uttered.

Harry, Ron and Ginny sat at the table in front of her. Did they not know she was there?

To see them together like the three greatest friends ever, hurt her. She knew she had acted different ever since fifth year, but she couldn't tell anyone why. No one could know.

Snape yelling her name came through her thoughts and Hermione shook herself out of her revere "y, yes, professor?" he glared at her, "what did I just ask the class?" She looked down and fiddled with her fingers "I don't know sir." Snape smirked. "20 points from Gryffindor, for Ms. Know-it-alls lack of attention skills."

Laughter came from the Slytherins side of the room.

Ron turned around "nice going Hermione" her breathe hitched and suddenly she could feel the anger unleash. "Shut up!" she screamed, and stood. "Just, shut up!" The whole classes' eyes were on her. She didn't care.

"How dare you!" she yelled, voice shaking. "h, how dare you not speak to me for DAYS and then when you finally say something, its bad!" "After all I've done for the three of you!" "Being totally ignored is what I get" she was sobbing.

Harrys back tensed. Ginny put her head down and Ron's jaw had dropped open.

"Well, here's news, I HATE THE THREE OF YOU!"

She heard the gasp of her three 'friends', she slammed her book shut, snatched up her belongings and walked out.

The silence was deafening, not even Snape spoke.

Malfoy watched her leave. Her face like stone. No tears. He looked back at the golden trio. They were all pale, no smiles at all. He smirked; they had finally gotten what they asked for.

He looked back at her exit, something was nagging at him though, and he raised his hand.

"Can I go to the bathroom professor?" he asked. "Hurry up Mr. Malfoy" he nodded in agreement and left.

* * *

Hermione ran to her dorm and into her bedroom. She dropped her things and silently walked to the balcony. She clutched the railing and looked down at the ground. 'You could end it now…' she told herself. 'Just one jump and it'll all be over' She pulled herself up on the ledge.

The wind whipped at her face, making her eyes water, she wasn't sure if they were tears or not.

Hermione looked at the ground again. It looked so far down, so far away. She clenched her fists, took a deep breathe and lifted her left foot…

'Hurry! Hurry!' Draco's mind yelled. Where the hell was Granger?! He had checked the library, Great hall, McGonagall's office, EVERYWHERE! 'Except the common room…' It wasn't like Granger to ever skip classes, so he hadn't even thought about their room. He mentally slapped himself.

While he ran there, he had a very bad sinking feeling. A feeling that something was very wrong.

He yelled the password at their portrait and ran into the common room. Draco ran up her stairs, thanking god her door room wasn't shut.

He flung it open and looked around. She wasn't there. 'Balcony, Draco' a small voice told him. 'Oh god…no.

He saw her standing on the ledge left foot held over in mid air.

"No!" he yelled. "Granger!" "Don't you bloody dare!" She smiled one last time and dropped.

She couldn't help but to scream. It was a horrible feeling, to feel the life slip from you...

He moved in what seemed like slow motion to the spot where she fell.

'Help her!' 'The fall will kill her!' His mind screamed.

Draco pointed his wand at Hermione and screamed a spell. She stopped falling and floated in midair for a second.

He mumbled something else and she was suddenly flung into his arms.

Hermione looked up at him with eyes filled with pain and whispered "w, w, why couldn't you have just left it alone?" she whispered and passed out.

He clutched her to him. And whispered "your ok" "please god, be ok."

* * *

I really liked writing this chapter.

Reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, well here's another chapter. I kind of got to feeling bad about this story, since I haven't been getting too many reviews on it. But, I love it, so I will continue writing.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story.

Show must go on. XD

* * *

Chapter 6:

Hermione swam threw everything that had happened to her. Memories, dreams, everything. She thrashed back and forth as visions of her stepfather came into view. She grabbed onto her blanket and started to scream.

"Wake up Granger" whispered a rushed voice and a hard shake brought her back to reality. She groggily opened her eyes to her rescuer: Draco Malfoy:

"W, what?" she stared at him confusingly. "Your wondering what happened?" he asked for her. She nodded.

He stared at his hands. "Well let's see, you got really stupid and decided to jump to your death from a balcony." Hermione blanched. She remembered now. She had attempted suicide.

"Why did you save me?"

He glared at her, Hermione's face was flushed with embarrassment, he looked for any bruise on her in case he had to take her to the hospital wing. There was nothing.

Hermione sighed; Draco was brought back to her question again.

"I actually don't know" he mumbled, while staring at his hands. He couldn't make eye contact with her. "I just got this sudden feeling that you were going to do something bad to yourself."

She glanced back up, and then looked back down. "You don't understand, it's the only way out of everything that's been going on"

He jumped up. She stared in shock. What?

"So you did!" You bloody did want to die!?" "Good god, you are so so so stupid!"

"Bloody hell!" he was cursing under his breathe and pacing around her room. His hair was disheveled; he looked like a mad man.

"Why do you care?" she asked for the second time that day.

He spun around on her. "Why the hell would you WANT to purposely fall to your death?!"

She looked away, "I told you, it's to get away from everything" He shook his head as if trying to clear it. "No, no that is NOT a good enough answer"

"Then what is?" she asked. "Not that" he shot back. Loudly.

"The Granger I knew, would have never, ever jumped from a balcony just to escape her damn problems"

She didn't answer for a few seconds, not really knowing what to say.

"Yea, well she's gone...Forever. "He shuddered by the way she said that. She sounded so broken. So sad.

The silence was deafening, so many things to say, both of them too terrified to speak.

Draco broke the silence. "Listen, I don't know why I care so bloody much." Hermione furrowed her eyebrows, "I thought you said you didn't care?"

He looked her up and down then strolled to her bed. She averted her eyes down again. He cupped her chin 'oh god, what am I doing?' he asked himself. 'Oh god, what is he doing?' she asked herself. Then he kissed her.

Hermione's eyes closed at the extreme softness of his lips against hers. She never wanted it to end. Draco never knew a kiss with a girl could be so soft and tender. Then he remembered it was Granger, the mudblood, the _enemy. _He shoved away from her, and backed up.

His mouth felt dry. No words would form. He felt extremely embarrassed. Draco looked at her one last time, then hurriedly left.

Hermione watched as he ran from what just happened. It was to be expected, they came from different sides of…everything. It however squeezed at her heart.

She laid back down and stared up at the ceiling.

* * *

Draco leaned against her door frame. 'What the hell?' he asked himself. Whey did I kiss her? And enjoy it?

He became very angry and hit the wall beside him. He should never have saved her and gotten involved with her. I shouldn't have to think what that suicidal twit is doing every second. I SHOULD be thinking about the upcoming ceremony. With that thought he became much angrier.

'Damn father, why is it that I can't make my own choices?' 'Instead, I have to make all the wrong ones, like him?' Draco asked himself.

He sighed. There was nothing that could be done about what was to come. And there was no avoiding it. It was his 'fate' as his idiot of a father had told him time and time again.

He punched the wall again.

There was suddenly a knocking at the portrait. 'Oh god, I really hope its not scar face, and the weasels.'

He strode to the portrait and pushed it opened to a brightly smiling Pansy.

"Hello, Drakey" she squealed and threw herself at him. They fell threw the portrait hole onto the floor of the common room.

She bent down and kissed him. Draco pulled away, "enough, Pansy." She pouted, "why Draco?" "cause I said so, that's why."

He shoved her off of him. "Draco you never had a problem with me touching you before" She pulled at his pants "ever" Pansy whispered. He wondered slightly whey he was fighting her flirtations? He gave up, grabbed her hair, and smashed his lips onto hers.

"Oh, Draco" she moaned as Malfoy kissed her neck. He didn't waste time and grabbed her skirt, with a swift move both her skirt and underwear were off. Pansy moaned and pulled his pants and boxers down to his knees.

Draco grabbed hold of Pansy's hips and shoved her against the wall. He thrust up and she let out a loud squeal of delight, "yes!" She cried.

Hermione was in a dreamless sleep when suddenly loud moans, and crashing brought her out of her stupor. She flung off her quilt and hurried downstairs. The sight she saw made her stomach clench…

* * *

Teehee, a cliffhanger!

PLEASE REVIEW!

Or,no more chapters!


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note**: Hello, I'd like to thank everyone for the great reviews. I'm kind of disappointed though, I thought I'd get a lot more. I personally think this story is a lot better than the other one, it's more put together. Idk, I guess some find something missing from it.

**Disclaimer**: none of this belongs to me. Thank the great Ms. Rowling.

* * *

_**Previously from chapter 6;**_

_Hermione was in a dreamless sleep when suddenly loud moans and crashing brought her out of her stupor. She flung off her quilt and hurried downstairs. The sight she saw made her stomach clench…_

_._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 7

Hermione flinched at the sight before her.

Draco and Pansy were going at it right there in the middle of the common room.

She cleared her throat and they immediately stopped. Draco turned and looked at her, his eyes hazy and suddenly alert with her presence. Pansy too, was in a state of dishevelment.

Draco dropped Pansy back onto her feet and he hastily pulled back up his pants and boxers. She found her skirt and underwear and pulled them on. She turned back to Hermione and smirked, "I hope you enjoyed the show mudblood, it's as close to a good shag as you'll ever get." Hermione didn't flinch at the words; she didn't want the cynic brat to know she had stunned her.

Pansy trotted over to Draco and kissed him passionately on the lips. "I'll see you later, baby," she winked and trotted threw the portrait door. It shut with a loud thud and echoed through the room.

Hermione felt like a knife had ripped at her heart. _Nothing_, her stepfather's words echoed in her head.

They stood there for what seemed like forever, no speaking, no moving, no breathing as far as the other one knew.

Draco couldn't bring himself to look at her. He couldn't bear to see the pain cross her face. From the glance he had stolen at her, she was clutching frantically at her chest. Her eyes darting across the room.

'Oh god, why does it hurt this badly?' Hermione asked herself. 'WHY.'

"Hermione?" he whispered, finally.

She took a breath and said the only thing she could muster out of herself. It was a dangerous whisper, "If I see that again, I'll report it to one of the professors, you're supposed to be setting examples, and instead you're making a fool of yourself in OUR common room while I'm HERE, no less." Draco's gaze turned smoldering at her words. Who did she think she was threatening him?

She turned to go when he caught her elbow and squeezed.

"Let me go!" she snapped, her anger evident all over her face.

"How dare you threaten me like that, _mudblood_" the last word was filled with such malice it made Hermione cringe.

He smirked. "What, Granger? You mad because it wasn't with you?" she gasped and ripped her arm out of his hold.

"You...you...arrogant…bastard" she seethed, Malfoy smirked, "well, it will never be with you Granger, so don't get your knickers in a twist when you see me with other girls, heh which will be often, besides…I'm sure you've screwed all the Gryffindor chaps anyway."

Hermione shrieked with utter outrage at what he had said. Before she knew what she was doing she had lashed out and slapped him across the face.

It was so quite afterwards you could've heard a pin drop. Hermione instantly knew what she had just done was a big mistake. She whimpered and started to back away.

Draco looked at her his grey eyes almost black with fury; he lightly touched his face, getting angrier. In an instant he reached back as far as he could and backhanded her. She fell with a loud thud clutching her cheek, choking back her tears.

He stood and looked at her, realizing finally what he had done. 'Oh no' he said to himself, 'Oh god, what have I done.'

She was looking at him, her lower lip quivering, trying to keep her tears at bay. She was losing the battle though, as three tears left trails in there wake down her face. Draco acknowledged the split lip he had given her, and he immediately felt a grip upon his heart.

He reached down to touch her shoulder, to beg her forgiveness of what he'd just done. She shrank away though, still clutching her hurt face and lip. He reached again and this time he gripped both of her arms so that she would look at him.

She started to shake and murmur, "no, no, no, l, l, let me go…please stepfather."

Draco felt his blood run cold, and his heart stop almost altogether.

"W, What did you just say?" Hermione's eyes shot open and she gripped at his fingers, trying to pry them lose of her shoulders. She shoved against his chest to get him away from her. "Let me go!"

"Your stepfather?" Draco croaked. "What did he do to you?"

"PLEASE let me go" she begged and looked into his eyes. The pain and sorrow Draco saw in them made him release her. He had never seen such a broken look before. Ever.

Hermione clumsily got to her feet. "D, don't you EVER touch me again, Malfoy." She whispered.

He didn't say anything just looked at the bruise and busted lip she'd be sporting later. And also wondered about her stepfather and what awful things she had probably experienced at his hands.

She glared at him and ran up to her room, slamming her door. She curled herself into a protective ball and rocked back and forth. 'Calm down' she told herself 'just calm down'

Hermione started to cry again, how could he have done that to her. She thought she had witnessed finally a different side of Draco Malfoy, but she knew finally that he could never be anything other than a slimy, foul, loathsome, snake. She started to sob and shake with the pain of this realization.

Draco knew he had to apologize; he had never hit a woman before.

He knocked on her door. At first he heard nothing, than finally a light trudging of tired footsteps came to the door. It didn't open however, he didn't expect it too, Hermione knew who it was.

"What do you want?" she said loud enough for him to hear. "I want to apologize, Granger, you didn't deserve that, to be hit like that." She stood and listened to him endlessly apologize. Finally, when he huffed and thought it was useless she opened the door to where he could see one brown eye peering out at him.

Hermione nodded in understanding. Accepting the sorry in silence.

Draco stared at her while Hermione stared at the ground. She didn't want to make eye contact with him.

He took a chance on this question and asked. "What happened between you and your stepdad?" This got her attention and her head snapped up, "n, no" She tried to slam her door shut again but Draco's hand wouldn't allow it.

"Hermione, I know something happened between you and your stepfather, you said so yourself." She didn't nod, or blink. Just stood and stared at him.

"He made me swear to never tell anybody, and he said if I did he'd kill my mom, than me, than everyone close to me…"

Draco breathed in what she had said and answered with the truth.

"No, he won't" Draco promised, "I swear, he won't." As he said this he leaned in a little towards her but she took a step back.

Hermione suddenly turned very angry, "Why do you care what happened to me anyway, considering you just hurt me yourself." She said thrusting her cheek out. He flinched at the sight of it.

She breathed a shaky breath, the anger bubbling, building.

"Do you want to know so you can go and tell your slytherin friends that the know-it-all _mudblood_ has been RAPED by her step-father!?" she yelled.

Draco felt like he had just been punched in the stomach, he felt like he couldn't get air back into his lungs.

'Raped, she had been raped…how many times? When? Where? WHY?

He looked to Hermione again and found her sobbing uncontrollably on the ground.

Draco leaned down and wrapped her into his embrace. "P, please Draco, I am begging you not to tell anybody" she looked up at him, "Please" she clutched at his shirt. He rubbed her back, "Hermione I won't let him hurt you, ever" She sighed and laid her head back down on his chest.

"I promise…" he whispered into her hair.

* * *

A/N

Another chapter completed.

I want at least 5 reviews, OR I WON'T CONTINUE…mwahahahaaaa..

33


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everybody, I'm sorry its taken so long to update this story but I'm doing it now so Yippee:D

Onto the 8th chapter.

**In Draco's Room**

A few days had passed since the scene by Hermione's door. Hermione and Draco hadn't really spoken to each other at all. There was nothing really to say. Draco was afraid of making her even more uncomfortable.

That didn't stop him from having many questions though. Many questions he feared would never have an answer.

Aside from everything that had been happening between the two of them Draco had been watching daily as Hermione and her 'friends' grew farther apart. Did they even slightly care anymore? He wanted to knock Weasel and Scarface a new one. And one day he sure as hell would. He smirked at that thought wanting to do it now more than ever. They certainly deserved it.

He sighed as his thoughts drifted back to a certain someone. Draco knew that deep down he was starting to care about Hermione Granger. He put his hands over his head and cursed himself. He hadn't expected to start really caring about her. Draco gingerly got up and stared out the window. 'Bloody hell will it ever stop raining?' He asked himself.

**End Draco's room scene**

Draco was staring silently at the Quidditch pitch when he heard a soft rapping at his door.

He sighed and walked quickly to open it and found Hermione on the other side.

His eyes softened on her and he inwardly smiled at her nervousness.

Hermione was twiddling her fingers "um, w,we have patrol tonight, till eleven." He nodded. "thank you for telling me."

She nodded and mustered a small smile. Than she was hurrying downstairs. Draco watched her go and stared down at his watch: 6:30: It was dinner already.

Draco had a long night ahead of him so he went downstairs to the great hall.

The great hall was busollment of excitement. Hermione walked to her spot by Neville and Luna. Since the previous ignorance's between her and her used to be close friends, Hermione had changed her seating arrangements.

She rather liked the people she could relate to. The people who didn't ask her to do their homework for them. Hermione didn't look over to the new golden trio anymore either for she knew she couldn't bear to see them all together.

Neville looked up to see Hermione taking her seat. "Hello Hermione" he greeted warmly. She smiled at him and acknowledged Luna who smiled at her as well.

Hermione was just about to serve herself some roast when a masculine voice drawled out, "Hello, ." She looked up to find Tristan Lawry staring down at her.

She didn't answer him, her lips were to dry and her heart was racing to fast.

"I've never seen you all the way down at the end of the table, miss." He smiled. "You've always sat by Weasley and Potter." Hermione fidgeted at his steady gaze. She wanted to escape it, it made her uncomfortable.

"Yes, well I sit by Luna and Neville now." He glanced at them and nodded in acknowledgement. "Well, may I sit by you?" Hermione could feel her heart beat faster at his question and suddenly she was at a loss for words. "W, Well I, I don't know."

He looked at her like he had been hurt by her words and she instantly regretted them. 'Come on Hermione, you're in a room full of people, nothing can happen.' She smiled at him softly and patted the seat that was open beside her.

Tristan smiled brightly obviously happy.

Little did they both know that a pair of steely grey eyes had witnessed the whole scene.

Draco's eyes bore into Tristan. He wanted to wring his neck and slap that stupid smile right off his face.

Malfoy watched Hermione's forced smiles at Lawry's jokes. He smirked; 'damn fool' and he continued to watch the scene unfold.

* * *

After dinner Hermione said goodbye to Neville and Luna. Tristan however hung around.

'I wish he'd go away' Hermione thought nervously.

Tristan stared at her as she turned away. 'Why is she always so quiet?' he asked himself. He gently laid his hand on her shoulder.

It was a gingerly nice touch but it scared Hermione senseless. She backed away. Tristan furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, 'had he done something wrong?'

Draco watched them and noticed Hermione's eyes light with fear. "Lawry!" he yelled. Tristan spun on him. "Get to your dorm before you get points deducted, now!" He glared at Draco. But, he knew it was a losing battle. And he didn't want the points deducted.

Tristan turned back to Hermione "I'll see you later" he winked and left. His wink left Hermione blushing profusely.

Draco glared at his retreating figure, then turned the glare on Hermione. She stared at the ground. "Let's go" Draco said and they set off to patrol.

It was an uneventful patrol. A very quiet, uneventful patrol, aside from the three confused first years they stumbled upon who had gotten lost.

"Be more aware next time alright" Hermione told them. They all nodded and quickly scurried away.

"Well done Granger" Draco sneered. She looked at him confused. "What?" she asked confusedly. "Were supposed to be firm" Draco answered.

Hermione stopped walking "yes we are to be firm, firm but FAIR Draco, they were only first years" she murmured. Draco didn't argue any further he knew she had a point. His first year he got lost all the time, but he would never let anyone know that.

The patrol was coming to an end and they found no one else until Draco caught sound of hurriedly retreating footsteps. He walked faster, wanting to catch sight of the person. His eyes narrowed at the sixth year Ravenclaw.

Tristan Lawry.

* * *

Well…There's another chapter.

Reviews, I want at least EIGHT!


	9. Chapter 9

Well, considering I got NO reviews for my last chapter I don't know why I'm writing this one. I got bored though so...I will continue.

Enjoy.

_Draco watched as Tristan Lawry stepped out of the shadows._

**Present**:

Draco glared at him, "I thought I sent you up to your dorm Lawry...when I say things I mean them, 50 points will be deducted from Ravenclaw."

If looks could kill Malfoy would've been dead. Lawry clenched his fists and strode towards both of the heads.

Hermione watched the scene. Why was there so much hostility between the two? Did they even know each other?

Lawry got inches close to Malfoys nose. "You listen here you little prick, I came to tell Hermione something and if that gets me points deducted so be it, I think I'm aloud to talk to the schools head girl."

"That doesn't matter, I gave you an order to do something and you readily refused, so as it were I HAVE to deduct your points because in doing so it will prove to you, you dumb git that I mean what I say."

Lawry's breathing was labored but he turned to Hermione and started to say what he came to say.

He smiled as warmly as he could at her. "I didn't say goodnight to you Hermione, I thought of myself rather rude, so...I'm very sorry and goodnight."

Before she could retaliate, he had leaned down and kissed her on her forehead, pushing away her loose curls around her face.

Draco clenched his fists he could feel his nails dig into his skin as he witnessed this disgusting trade of feelings towards Hermione.

She stood there dumbfounded, not moving, not blinking, not anything.

Lawry turned to Draco and sneered at him.

That was enough. Draco raised his fist and hit him with everything he had.

Hermione gasped, finally breaking out of her stupor.

Draco was on top of Lawry swinging blindly. Lawry didn't have a chance against Malfoy who was bent on a jealousy so deep it made him speechless.

"Stop it!" she shouted. "Draco, get off of him!"

She bent down and pulled at his arm that was lifted to strike again. "Please, STOP!"

Hermione looked into his eyes, begging with her own for him to stop this utter madness.

Draco ripped his arm out of her grasp and climbed off of Lawry.

He looked on as Hermione examined Tristan to make sure there weren't any major injuries.

He was disgusted as he watched them. Caring to see no more he left.

Hermione watched as he walked away, his shoulders tense. He seemed to be shaking, from what she didn't know.

Lawry appeared to be fine so she gave him a hand up.

"Listen" she murmured and licked her dry lips. "I would very much appreciate if this wasn't told to anyone; you see the thing is that Draco's been having a hard time lately, I mean I won't condone his idiocy because that was very wrong what he did, but we can't change it, so just please, for me?"

He smiled at her and patted her head. "Of course I won't say anything."

She smiled sweetly and patted his hand. "Thank you so much."

Hermione than took her leave. Lawry watched her go, his smile than turned into a glare. 'Well, it looks as if Draco may have some feelings for Granger, oh will the dark lord be surprised to hear that the stoic Malfoy has betrayed him so..'

His glare turned vicious and he disappeared back into the shadows.

* * *

Hermione felt like she was walking on knives. Her stomach was doing all kinds of back flips.

When she arrived inside the dorm there was no light except for the slightly burning fire.

She could vaguely make out a shape sitting on a chair, an almost empty decanter bottle in his right hand and a glass in his left. She could smell the musty scent of brandy pure into her nostrils.

Draco Malfoy was drunk; very drunk.

He spun the chair around so that it faced her. "Well well lookie here, if it isn't Hermione Granger gracing the conceited, selfish son of a bitch Draco Malfoy with her presence."

He chuckled a low mean sound that made her flinch a little bit. "Well how'd you like that show Granger, did you get a rile out of me knocking your boyfriends ass to the ground?"

"I sure loved it." He said. He then got up to get another bottle of brandy.

"You shouldn't be drinking like this Draco." Hermione murmured, knowing it wouldn't matter.

"Oh please..." he said while filling his glass to the top. "Since when do you give a donkey's ass about me Granger?" he then sat back down. "Hm?" he questioned.

She glared at him. He shouldn't be doing this to her, making her feel the bad guy, making HER feel like SHE had done something wrong. It all boiled up inside her and she felt it seep through her calm façade.

"You're pathetic" she hissed. "YOU are absolutely PATHETIC!" she screeched.

He set his glass down and smiled sinisterly, "about time I saw that fiery side of you again Granger, I'd be lying right now if I told you I DIDN'T enjoy it."

Hermione took a few shuddering breaths in. "Now you listen to me, what happened tonight was not my fault at all and you know it _Malfoy_."

He continued to stare at her. His grip on his glass tightened considerably.

"You were the one that lashed out at him, and why I do not know at all..and for you to sit here and tell me to get off my high horse and blame the whole disastrous scenario on me is just..just...like you." She finished softly.

"Just. Like. Me." he repeated back to her coldly. He downed the rest of his alcohol and threw it as hard as he could against the opposite wall. He swiftly got up and stared her down. His eyes alight with fire. Hermione shrank back a little bit.

"I just don't understand" she whispered. "You act like you care and then when something like this happens you blame the whole thing on me and then drink yourself into a mess Draco..." She shook her head as if trying to rid herself of the tiring thoughts that flooded it.

He didn't answer.

"Yes well I guess if this is it than I'm going to bed..." she finished.

Draco watched her go up the stairs wondering briefly if he should follow after her.

He decided against it.

'Ha, no Malfoy chases after a damn woman.' He thought spitefully and poured himself another brandy.

* * *

Look at that drama, drama.

Review!

Please:D


	10. Chapter 10

Here's chapter 10! Enjoy

* * *

Draco's POV

This was it was supposed to be like. This is how they were supposed to be towards each other. They weren't supposed to have feelings or care about one another. It would only make everything harder.

'Mmm, drinking makes everything better.' He said as he brought the bottle back up to his lips. 'Looks like I've become my father, drinking my problems away.' He grimaced at the fire staring into it. 'What the hell ever, I don't even care' and he smashed his glass into the fire.

I sat back down thinking about the latest events when the portrait door swung open. And in walked Blaise Zambini.

End of Draco's POV

"Damn mate." Blaise said speechless.

"What?" Draco mumbled. "You look like a wreck" Blaise answered, "a bloody wreck man."

Malfoy snickered. "Well, I can honestly tell you zambini that I don't give a shit anymore."

Blaise sighed, "you should care mate, you may have something coming up soon...and we both know what I'm talking abo…" Draco interrupted him, "Don't remind me of that alright that's basically the main reason why I look like this…"

They both were tense for a few seconds. Than Blaise spoke again. "Is that really the only reason Draco?"

"Of course it is, why else would I be like this?"

Blaise shrugged and took the seat across from Malfoy. "I think it's from Granger"

Draco's eyes shot to Zambini's, "What?"

"OH please man, I've seen the way you look at her. The way you look at the Lawry bloke when he gets near her. Malfoy this is wrong, stupid, she's the _enemy._ And if the dark lord ever found out your harboring even the tiniest feeling for her he will make you and her suffer like you have never suffered before."

Draco tensed. He knew what the consequence was. All too well, sometimes his father made him witness a traitor's death. It was the worst death to ever suffer through.

He didn't answer Blaise, he knew he was right.

"Anyway man, I didn't come to speak to you about Hermione Granger; I came to tell you that I caught Tristan Lawry looking at something suspicious in the library."

Draco's head shot up at this explanation. "What did you see?" he asked.

"Well, I was in the library and he kept looking behind his shoulder to see if anyone was watching him. He proceeded to do this for an hour when he finally I guess found what he was looking for, he wrote something down and left. Casually, I went to the spot and picked up the book he set down." Blaise then reached into his pocket for the specimen.

"He was reading deadly spells to kill somebody Draco…" he handed it to Malfoy.

"And not only that but when his sleeve on the left of his robes pressed up he immediately ripped it back down…" Malfoy didn't say anything.

"I don't know what it is man, but it's NOT a coincidence. I think he may be a spy for the dark lord, which is another reason why I came here, you may not see the smirks and sneers he throws at you and Granger when you're beside each other but I also see that too. Chances are he's planning to tell the dark lord you too have a thing for each other…and Malfoy listen to me, that is the last thing you want."

Draco sighed and put his head in his hands. He had to put a stop to Lawry. But he didn't know how…

"I'll help you on that one mate, don't worry." Blaise sneered. "But you have to promise me that you will stop drinking yourself into a hole over Granger."

He looked up at Zambini and for the first time he admired him. He had immense bravery.

Something than steered into his mind. "Damnit!" he shouted and jumped out of his chair.

"What time is it Blaise?" Blaise looked at his watch "about 9:10, why?"

"Hermione left here to get something at 7, she's not back yet."

"I saw her when I was about to head here, she was with…"he paused and put his hand to his mouth not wanting to say it. "Who was she with?" Draco asked shaking him.

"Lawry…"

"We have to go we have to go NOW. I can't do this without you mate so please help me help her, please this one last time…"

Zambini nodded smiling. "Let's go."

They were both out the door in a second.

Draco halted when he was halfway out into the hall which made Blaise crash into him and fall. "What the hell man, have you changed your mind?"

Draco didn't answer however just ran back into his room to the portrait Dumbledore showed both of them on the first day of school.

"_There is also in both rooms a portrait, and behind it is a door, it goes to wherever you want to be. The nitch is that it's only inside Hogwarts, it won't let you go anywhere else."_

He flung open the portrait and stared at the door. "What's this all about Malfoy, what is this?"

"Zambini, where did it look like they were going when you saw them?" he asked.

"Well it looked like he was going to the room of requirement…I don't really know though."

"It has to be the room of requirement if he plans to hurt her in any way, which he plans to do…that book you showed me, I've seen it before, my father's library. He used some of the spells on me just not to the extent of killing me…"

"There spells on corrupting the mind. Making you suffer like you never have before. There like hallucinogens. You hallucinate your worst fears." He shuddered at the last part. "We've got to get to her."

"W, what, your father did that?" Blaise questioned.

"It doesn't matter we have to find them and stop him."

Blaise nodded his head; Draco drifted his eyes back to the door and whispered the room of requirement and the door swung open. There was bright light that almost blinded both of them and they stepped out only to fall to the ground below.

"Get the hell off of me Blaise." Draco murmured under the heaviness of Zambini.

"Sorry mate." Zambini whispered.

"Bloody hell did it even work?" Draco looked around, "yeah it did, I remember seeing this when we busted Potter and his friends with Umbridge." He looked around seeing if he could spot Lawry.

"Malfoy!" Zambini whispered harshly. "Look…" he pointed at a lone bloody figure on the floor; it was in the shape of a woman. Draco knew exactly who it was the moment he saw the curly brown hair.

"Hermione!" he yelled and ran over to her unconscious form. He gently picked her up off the ground.

Draco studied her, she had a gash that went from her left shoulder to the right one, she was losing a lot of blood. "We got to get her to the hospital wing Blaise now."

Blaise didn't pay attention to his friend on the floor but to Lawry who was coming towards them. Draco's hand tightened on Hermione's body.

"What the hell do you want Tristan?" Draco asked. He fumbled for his wand in his robes.

"I've got to kill her…and you, and look you made it easy, so be a good boy and stay still, I don't want to miss." He held up his wand and Draco knew what he was about to say.

He was about to spring to the right when Blaise suddenly tackled Lawry to the floor.

"Fuck!" Tristan yelled slamming his knee into the ground. Blaise took no time in striking him again.

"Get out of here Malfoy; you've got to help Granger!"

"I don't think so!" Tristan yelled. He pointed his want at Malfoy and yelled "Serempra!"

A pain unlike any other jolted his arms to where he almost dropped Hermione. "ahhh, shit!" Draco screamed. He pointed at his arms, "Serempraius" it numbed the pain, but was not the counter curse. He had to get out of there, or Hermione wouldn't make it.

Blaise pointed his wand at Lawry. "Reducto!" it slammed Tristan into the right winged wall and he slid unconsciously down to the floor. Blaise smiled at the small accomplishment. But he would get back up.

"Draco, get out of here!"

Malfoy looked between the two and nodded.

"Kick his ass Zambini…"

Zambini smiled. "Indeed, I plan too."

Malfoy ran to the infirmary. Hermione's blood was making a trail behind them, the front of his shirt was soaked threw with it. 'Please god please let her make it.'

* * *

What will happen to Hermione?

Will they get there on time?

'Shrugs 'review to find out.

;)


	11. Chapter 11

Here's chapter 11! Man am I on a roll today!

;D

* * *

He ran for what seemed forever. He had to get to the infirmary.

Suddenly, the pain he had experienced in the room of requirement came back full force. He gasped and shrank onto his knees. His arms felt like someone had stuck them in a fire. Draco looked down at Hermione and kissed her forehead. It was obvious she was under a sleeping spell as she bled to death.

'Probably to make it look like a suicide,' He contemplated. The world around him was spinning, 'I'm so sorry that I failed you Hermione.' Than all he could feel was himself falling into darkness.

It may have been days or weeks later for all Hermione knew. She didn't remember any of it though; all she did remember was waking up next to Draco in the infirmary.

She sat up and looked around; the blood soaked clothes on the floor jolted her memory.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

"_Where are you bringing me?" she whispered as Tristan grabbed a hold of her arm. She was trembling; she should've stayed in the room. _

"_Ha, you will see you stupid girl…" They walked for it seemed like forever. Hermione had a very bad feeling about this. He steered her in the way of the empty corridor Harry, Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore's army used to practice at. She knew where they were going now. The room of requirement. It was the perfect place, no detection at all and privacy. No interruptions._

_She tried futily to pry her arm free and run. He only held on tighter._

_She tried to scream but he instantly clamped his hand over her mouth. "Shut up mudblood."_

'_I'm gonna die, oh god I'm gonna die." She told herself. 'Please god don't let me die, I'm not ready too, and I never got to tell Draco what I wanted too.' Hermione had to hold back her tears on that thought._

_Tristan stopped them in front of the room of requirement, Hermione couldn't make out what he mumbled._

_When they entered the room he flung her onto the ground. She looked up at him and asked "why?" fearfully._

_He smirked. "You're in the way, , you see I told the dark lord that you and Mr. Malfoy had something romantic going on…I thought he would tell me to kill Draco but instead he told me to kill you so he could kill Malfoy, heh he didn't want me to have all the fun."Hermione shuddered. If she made it through this she'd have to tell Draco that. _

"_You're a death eater?" she whispered._

_He just stared at her._

"_As it is we won't waste time." He said coldly._

_Lawry walked over to a shelf of vials. Hermione quickly looked around for something she could use as a weapon. 'Why didn't I remember my wand?' she yelled at herself._

_There was nothing to use against this mad person. Hermione couldn't give up though._

_He had apparently found what he had been looking for. "Ahha" and he held up a small green vial with brown liquid in it._

"_You know ; this is supposed to be the deadliest toxin ever." Hermione knew it was the truth for she had read up about it. And she also knew that if she drank it she would be dead in less than 15 minutes. She shuddered._

"_No time to waste Granger." He walked over to her, his eyes never leaving her face._

"_Imagine the reward for me when I kill you, maybe the dark lord will make me his right hand." Even so, I know I will take great pleasure in doing this._

_He took her arm and forced her down on her back. She struggled. "Get off of me!" She screamed. Hermione had to make sure the liquid DID NOT get into her mouth, not even a drop could escape. He was definitely struggling with her. She desperately looked around again for something when she saw a wooden club on the ground. 'Perfect.'_

_Hermione drew back her hand and slapped him across the jaw making him fall off of her. She wasted no time in running to the wooden substance. It was certainly heavy, just enough to knock the boy out and for her to escape._

_Tristan stood up and laughed at her. "You won't win with that…"_

"_As long as I whack you well enough with it, that's all I'm hoping for." Hermione answered darkly._

'_You've let people hurt you forever Hermione, it's time to take a stand.' When he got closer to her she started to swing it around. Tristan stood still for a split second and then suddenly lunged at her. Hermione was expecting a move such as that and swung with full force, missing his head and hitting him in the jaw._

"_You Bitch!" he screamed and yanked her hair. She bellowed in pain, dropping the stick. Tristan drew back his fist and hit her in the mouth. Hermione clutched at her bleeding lip as he pulled her face up to meet his. His hand held the vial still and he forcefully opened her mouth, he stuck his thumb in to keep her mouth pried open. _

'_No, Hermione you cannot lose!' She glared and felt the spurt of energy that filled her veins. Forcefully with everything she could she bit down on his thumb. She had never heard anyone scream as loud as he did. Hermione took action and grabbed at the vial. She had it in her hands and slung it at the wall._

"_No!" he yelled. Tristan grabbed her ankle making her hit her chin. _

_The blind hot pain was horrible and she just laid there. _

_Tristan suddenly withdrew a knife and before Hermione could move he had slashed her across the chest._

"_Ha, fuckin bitch, the poison was a fast death, now you can lay there and die a slow painful one." Hermione had never felt hate so strong before. _

_Tristan pointed his wand saying something and the blackness rolled over her. _

**_End of flashback_**

Hermione remembered it all and vaguely wanted to know what had happened to Tristan and how in the world she got here. Then she turned to Draco who was still asleep on the bed beside her.

'He saved me…' she said to herself and kept repeating it.

Her lower lip started trembling. She didn't hold anything back and started crying.

"What are the tears for?" came a voice in the doorway.

Hermione looked up to find Harry standing there.

"Wait… are you the one who saved me from Lawry? Or is Draco?"

Harry moved over to her. "When I found the both of you, you were very near death and Draco was unconscious."

Hermione looked down at her hands, "well thank you anyway for bringing us here Harry, without you we wouldn't have made it." He smiled at her.

They sat in silence. Harry was the first to break the quietness.

"So..who did this to you?" He asked.

"Tristan Lawry." She answered. Harry's mouth dropped open. "Are you serious?" Hermione nodded. "Why would he do such a thing?" he asked.

"He uh, he is a death eater, a spy for the dark lord. I don't know what happened to him though, he tried to poison me, I smashed the vial though." Harry offered a small smile. Hermione was still brave.

"Was he giving you problems before this happened? if he was you could've just come to us." She looked at him like he was a foreign object.

"Come to you?" she whispered. Harry nodded.

"Were not even friends anymore Harry." He looked at her confused, "of course we are."

"NO, were not, all you guys have done is ignore me, this entire year all I've got from all of you is looks and smart comments."

"Hermione, you don't understand do you?" he asked quietly. She looked at him waiting for his excuse for completely avoiding her.

"I'm not saying this is your fault or anything like that…but we just wanted to give you space." Her eyes never left his face, which gave him faith that she was still listening.

"This whole time that we've been fighting me, Ron and Ginny have discussed the problem with you, we were planning on speaking to you about it."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears.

"The last thing we wanted to do was ignore you, but we only wanted to give you space, you seemed so down all the time, and it seemed you needed to get your thoughts together, we love you Mione." He finished rubbing her arm.

The end was what made her catch her breath and start crying.

"OH harry!" and she flung herself into his arms.

"Shhh, it's alright Hermione," he whispered.

And for the first time since everything she believed him.

_A few hours later_

Draco opened his eyes to the bright light of the infirmary. He looked to the right of him and found Hermione asleep.

'How did we get here?' he asked himself.

Draco didn't have time to ponder the answer when the door opened and in stepped his friend..

"Blaise," he smiled. "Good to see you old boy, a part of me thought you were a goner."

"I can handle a git like him, he was no problem, had the little bitch beggin."

Draco smiled, "well your a good man to have at your back when there's trouble."

Blaise smiled again and looked towards Hermione. "She alright?"

Draco looked that way as well, "I don't know, I do know however that I didn't make it to the infirmary last night so someone had to have found us."

"Thank god for that eh?" Zambini questioned.

Malfoy smiled and looked back over to Hermione. "Yes, thank god for that."

* * *

Like?

Review if you do.


	12. Chapter 12

Chappie 12, I am sure on a role.

* * *

Hermione awoke again and this time was greeted by another face. The face that had saved her. The face that at a time she thought she'd never see again.

"Hello there," Draco Malfoy drawled.

She managed a weak smile at him. "Oh Draco, it was absolutely awful…his intention was to kill me, if you hadn't of been there he would've succeeded."

"Yes well, thank god he didn't succeed," he whispered gently smoothing her hair.

They looked at each other, silently thanking Jesus for answering their prayer of keeping the other one safe. "Hermione?"

"Yes, Draco?" He smiled at her, "I know before we got there that maybe a lot of stuff happened. And I have to say that…I'm proud of you." The comment took her off guard. She arched her eyebrow.

"What I mean is that you're alive because of your willpower to live, you're alive because of you. Hermione, don't you realize that in doing this, you have made yourself stronger. I'm glad you fought back cause I know you could take it, it doesn't matter what you've been through." She smiled at him through her tears.

"Oh thank you Draco, "she paused. "I am so sorry for saying your pathetic, that is the farthest thing from what you are." He ran his fingertip along her arm making her shudder. "Our words were both heated, do not fret love." he winked at her.

Hermione smiled at him, they sat still for a few silent seconds.

"What happened to Lawry?" she murmured.

Draco sat back in his chair and only said one word, "dead." Hermione gasped, "Who killed him?"

"Blaise," he answered. Hermione looked down at her hands. When she was out of here she would have to remember to thank him. She suddenly remembered what she had promised to tell Draco if she returned alive.

But she didn't know how too.

"Listen Draco I have to tell you something." The edge to her voice made Malfoy sit up a little straighter.

"Well, tell me," she nodded and licked her lips.

"When I was in the room with Tristan and he told me that he was going to kill me, he also told me why he wasn't going to kill you…" he looked at her and nodded, telling her to go on.

"He...He said that the dark lord wanted to do it…himself." Draco didn't answer her but looked down at his hands. He didn't want to tell her that he was doomed anyway, that it didn't even matter.

"Hermione, do not worry about it, ok?" She looked at him shocked.

"Not...worry? How can I not worry about that? Draco he wants you DEAD, don't you care?" He didn't answer just continued to stare at his hands.

Hermione said no more. She would never understand Draco Malfoy.

* * *

After a few more days Hermione was well enough to leave the infirmary.

She met up with Ron, Harry and Ginny outside the great hall. They all hugged her and exchanged apologies. "Oh Hermione we are sorry, we promise we are." Ginny said, her voice laced with sadness.

"It's alright," Hermione exclaimed. They all stayed quiet, they had so much to say to one another but no one knew where to start.

**Harry's Pov**

I was about to say something when suddenly I caught sight of Draco Malfoy. He was walking slowly to the Great hall.

"Oy, Malfoy," I shouted but not harshly.

He looked up, "what is it potter?" he demanded.

I made my way to him; everyone was staring at us, expecting something to happen. When I stopped in front of him there seemed to be something amiss about him. What was it?

"I wanted to thank you for saving Hermione." I said sticking out my hand for him to shake it.

He looked down at it with confusion written all over his face. "I know it was probably not the thing you wanted to do Malfoy, but you don't know how much it means to us that she's alright."

He glared at me suddenly. "Are you really glad potter? From what I saw weeks no sorry DAYS ago you were ignoring her. Is that not true?"

I didn't know what to say to him, I was profoundly ashamed that even the cruel Draco Malfoy had noticed our attitudes towards her. "We are very much aware of how we treated Hermione; it was for her own good though."

Draco cocked his head to the side. "Her own good?" he mocked.

"Let me tell you something, if you wanted to do something for HER OWN GOOD you would've stayed with her, if you WANTED to help Hermione you should've asked her about her problems other than walking away from her potter…" I didn't say anything to him.

"Your pathetic Potter…I didn't save her to appeal to any of you three geniuses, "he mumbled and started walking away, he then stopped.

"I saved her cause I knew if I didn't, no one else would."

**End Harry's POV**

The truth in Malfoy's words made Harry feel like the lowest person in the world.

Hermione watched as Draco walked away from Harry. Harry still had not moved from his spot, she wondered what had happened between the both of them.

After they had eaten and said their goodbyes Hermione went up to her common room.

She was expecting to see Draco in one of the armchairs but he wasn't. She wondered where he might be.

There was a slamming door that came from Draco's room. Hermione knew exactly where he had gone, the balcony of course, the perfect place for anyone to mull over their thoughts.

He didn't notice her until she opened the door. Draco almost jumped out of his skin which made Hermione smile.

"Hello there," he smiled. "Thanks for scaring me."

"You're very welcome," she gently responded.

She looked him over as he stared out over Hogwarts. "What were you and Harry talking about today?" she asked.

Draco looked at her, "I'm surprised he didn't tell you…shocking."

Hermione stood confused for a few seconds, "did you guys fight? It didn't seem like it."

"We did not fight. Honestly? I talked he listened, well made excuses." He glanced down at her, her brown eyes alight with curiosity.

"Well what was it all about?" she asked again.

"He was trying to thank me for saving you." He told her rather harshly.

"Isn't that good though? He was trying too…"

"He was trying to make excuses Hermione, he was trying to make me understand why he and the two Weasleys abandoned you, I just didn't want to hear it, and so I told him how I felt about it."

"Oh Draco…" she sighed, "he told me why they did what they did, and it was perfectly understandable."

Malfoy dropped his head and sighed as well, "Hermione, there is no excuse for his actions or theirs; I know that you want to look at the bright side of this but you also have a right to be angry at them."

"Draco I have been angry at my best friends all year, and now I finally understand why they avoided me…what is the big deal?"

Draco glared at her, dear god why couldn't she get it? He all of a sudden gripped her shoulders and thrust her body against his. She let out a squeak of protest before he set his lips on hers. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip and gently sucked. Hermione gripped his hair and let out a small moan.

They pulled away breathing heavily when he spoke again. "The big deal is that I love you Hermione Granger, and I hate it when you hurt and they made you hurt… that is the big deal."

Hermione's breath caught, "you love me?"

He whispered into her hair, "Yes, I do."

"Oh Draco I love you too, so much. You've helped me put myself back together when I was broken, and I thank you for that…" She answered him breathily.

Draco started kissing her again, first starting at her temple and making his way slowly down her face than down her neck. She shuddered never feeling this emotion before... was it lust?

No it was love. Heart aching and to the bone. Love.

Draco suddenly remembered what he was doing and with whom and he pulled away, "I can't Hermione, I don't want to scare you."

"You could never do that my love…for now I want you to…make love to me."

Draco's breath caught, "What?" he asked huskily.

"I'm sure you heard me Draco," she whispered and smiled.

"Are you absolutely sure?" he asked lovingly brushing back her hair.

"Y,Yes, definitely, it can't be anyone but you Draco, no one but you…"

He swallowed hard.

Hermione smiled at his facial expression then tenderly kissed him wrapping her hands around his shoulders.

Draco opened his mouth and closed his eyes; he lifted her up a little too where her legs were wrapped around his hips. He carried her to his bed and gently laid her down.

**Warning: Lemon!**

I'm on my knees  
Only memories  
Are left for me to hold

**Draco slowly lifted off her shirt and unbuttoned her bra letting it fall to the floor. He traced his tongue between her cleavage making her shiver than he pulled off her skirt leaving her in only underwear.**

Don't know how  
But I'll get by  
Slowly pull myself together  
(I'll get through this)

**Draco stared at her almost naked beauty, he was so lucky to be doing this with Hermione. She started to squirm getting embarrassed at her position.**

**He only smiled at her and hooked his thumbs into the elastic of her underwear. They were off in a second.**

**Hermione was completely naked now, but Draco was not. She reached up and grabbed his shirt hastily dragging it up his muscled chest.**

**He caught her hands and undid the rest of his clothing. They were all flung forgotten to the corner of the room.**

**They stared at each other's beauty for a few seconds. All Draco could think about was how stunningly beautiful she was.**

**Hermione blushed at the hardness being pressed into her. **

**She looked down and gasped finally seeing him; he smiled and captured her lips**.

There's no escape  
So keep me safe  
This feels so unreal

**He ran his tongue into her mouth tasting every inch of her. **

**His left hand went up to gently trace her breast, he heard her intake of breath, he groaned feeling himself harden farther.**

**He wanted to make sure she was ready for him however, his right hand traveled down to her area between her legs gently pressing on her.**

**Oh yes she definitely was ready.**

Nothing comes easily  
Fill this empty space  
Nothing is like it seems  
Turn my grief to grace

**He looked into her face and saw his answer. Her smile was all he needed.**

**Draco lifted Hermione into his lap and set her gently upon him.**

**They both gasped at the intimate position, he could feel every inch of her all over his body, he loved it, loved her.**

**Hermione could feel every inch of him inside her. He was gently moved his hips, thrusting but slowly.**

**She whimpered the pleasure ripping threw her.**

I feel the cold  
Loneliness unfold  
Like from another world

Come what may  
I won't fade away  
But I know I might change

Nothing comes easily  
Fill this empty space  
Nothing is like it was  
Turn my grief to grace

Draco grasped at her thighs gently catching her lips as she leaned into his chest.

He was farther in and it was the most wonderful thing Hermione had ever experienced.

The release was even better as they both called out each other's names into the night.

Nothing comes easily  
Where do I begin?  
Nothing can bring me peace  
I've lost everything  
I just want to feel your embrace

**He set her on her back her legs still wrapped around him; they were sweating and breathing heavily.**

**Draco kissed the tip of her nose and lay on her chest feeling her heartbeat until they both fell asleep.**

* * *

**To get the FULL effect of the love scene listen to the song it's called grace by Kate Havnevik, it's on youtube. Hope ya'll enjoyed**


	13. Chapter 13

Hay, sorry I haven't updated in forever but I'm doing it now so YAY. I've been kind of wrapped up in my Sesshomaru and kagome story I have not forgotten about my faithful viewers on this one though so here you go!

None of this belongs to me.

* * *

Draco awoke to the sun streaming in through the window. He remembered last nights events and turned to look at the sleeping Hermione. He had to suppress a slight chuckle at Hermione's appearance. Her hair was disheveled and her lips were slightly swollen.

All he could do was look at her. She looked absolutely amazing and peaceful in her sleep.

Draco looked over at the clock. They didn't have class today so they could sleep in as late as they wanted. Or do whatever they wanted. He smirked at the idea.

Suddenly a loud knocking brought him out of his haze of love making.

'Damn, what if it's a professor.' He jumped into his school uniform and raced to the portrait.

He opened the door to find Blaise standing at the door.

"Damn Malfoy, you look like you've had one hell of a night. What girl did you screw? She must have been a good one. Your face is full of light mate…" He suddenly caught himself and narrowed his eyes. "You didn't…oh god man PLEASE tell me you didn't fuck Granger?"

"Shut up! She's sleeping and I did not FUCK her." Blaise stared at him. "Oh really well than what do YOU call it?" Draco glared at him. "Ok, father…Yes, I did have sex with Granger…I can't help it man. It was the best I've ever had too."

Draco sat down in one of the arm chairs.

"Christ, your falling in love with her aren't you?" he asked Malfoy. Draco didn't respond but the silence was enough to convince Blaise.

"Not only are you putting your life in danger, but hers as well. You need to fix this Draco…"

"Damnit man what if I don't know how? I've never felt this way before…NEVER!" He set his head in his hands and took a shaky breathe.

"I don't care HOW you fix it I just know that you HAVE too."

Draco stood up and started pacing. "I found out that the dark lord knows about me and Granger so what does it matter now? He probably knows by now that Lawry's dead and the odds that there are other spies in this school are high."

Blaise grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. "Exactly! That is exactly why I told you not to get involved with Granger! Jesus man…were both screwed. And if you keep on screwing her she'll be right here with us."

Malfoy gritted his teeth. The truth in Blaise's words was enough. "Alright, I'll do it, but this…this will break her spirit. It will Blaise, it's going to totally kill her."

"Well if you keep up this love charade, the dark lord will make you kill her…" he said just loud enough for only Draco's ears to hear.

Zambini stared at the love sick boy. "Damn Malfoy what happened to you? You became soft moments after being with her on the train ride, you saw that broken look about her and it tightened on your heart."

"You don't have to remind me of that Blaise, I know already."

"Well I'm going to go Draco, it needs to be done tonight or better yet right now…the reason why I came to see you is because the Slytherins are meeting tonight to discuss things in the death eater area."

Draco glared at the floor; he wanted no part in that bull shit. But he knew he had to do it.

Blaise stared at him gently feeling sorry for the man. Then he departed.

When he left Malfoy had picked up a glass and chucked it at the closing portrait.

Zambini sighed at the glass hitting the door. He felt so sorry for Malfoy, he was in love with the enemy, and the task he had to do right now was probably the hardest thing he would ever have to do.

Draco walked back into his room to find the bed empty. His blood raced and he looked in his bathroom to find nobody there. Where had Hermione went?

After searching a few more areas in his room and also outside on his balcony he went over to her room.

He found her sitting on her bed her head hung low.

She looked at him painfully the hate on her face. "I heard everything."

Draco's breath hitched.

* * *

CLIFF HANGER! It was short but man was it drama drama.

R&R


	14. Chapter 14

Hey you guys sorry for waiting so long to update. But, it's being done now, so I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm going to try to make it semi-longish.

Hermione was still sitting on the bed, the sheets bunched in her hand; she was clutching them to herself. Draco surveyed her, she was considerably angry and he could sense the hurt in her aura.

A small, slow, sad smile came across her face and she gently stood herself up to face him. He swallowed what felt like a golf ball and waited for her to say something. "Well, Draco, I will make things easy for you..." she semi whispered. "Instead of you dumping me and breaking my heart, I'm going to do it to you instead."

Draco's breath hitched and the room started to move a little from where he was standing, he shifted his feet to try and rebalance himself and lose the dizzy feeling.

Hermione didn't say anything else; instead she balled up her fist and started shaking.

She was immensely angry towards him for doing this to her, if he had known this was going to take place why did he make love to her so wonderfully the night before. '_because you're nothing' _The words echoed in her head and her hands tightened further, so hard infact she was breaking the skin of her palms with her nails.

Draco watched her shake, he wanted to comfort her and tell her that everything was going to be alright, but he'd be lying. He went forth and decided to try anyway.

Hermione was vaguely aware of him reaching out his arms to hug her, she looked up though and before he had the chance to touch her she shoved him with all the strength she had. "You bastard!" she screamed.

"What the hell Hermione!" She had reached out and started to pumble him with her fists, in doing so she had let go of the sheet. Draco was trying to catch her flailing fists from causing any damage.

"Stop it," he seethed through clenched teeth. "No!" she screamed and went on to try and scratch his eyes out, he caught hold of her again but this time dragged her arms behind her back and threw her across the bed, placing himself on top of her so she couldn't get up again . They both laid there panting, trying to catch their breaths.

He watched her naked chest rise and fall and saw her amber eyes smolder with disdain for him. He felt a pulling in his lower stomach. The fire in Hermione Granger had come back.

Hermione gasped when she felt the evidence of his arousal on her naked thigh. Surprisingly enough she didn't want to push him away, she just wanted him, she wanted him to touch her and make her forget about what she had just heard.

The events of last night flashed through her brain and suddenly the hot jolt ran down her mid section and settled in-between her thighs, her breath hitched when she saw the longing in his grey eyes. They had turned darker and she knew what he wanted.

Hermione licked her lips and wound her legs around his hips and pushed herself up against him telling him with her ministrations what she wanted him to do.

Draco was at a loss of what direction to go in, he could push himself off of her and walk out the door or he could take her. She wanted him too, her eyes had turned a darker color and the rosy color had settled upon her cheeks, he was afraid though to be rough with her.

He sighed and leaned his forehead against her. "Hermione, I want you so bad, but I'm so afraid of hurting.." he didn't finish when suddenly she had grabbed his hair and slammed her mouth against his. "Just take me Draco.. please god just take me.."

His breath hitched when she started to move on him. He couldn't take it; he shakingly fumbled with his pants and had them down in a matter of seconds. Hermione feebly took his shirt off. When they were both naked again, he hooked his hands underneath her and lifted her up off the bed. He rather roughly put her against the wall and dipped his finger into her. She was beyond ready and so was he.

"Oh!" she moaned and clutched the wall. Draco watched her as she threw her head back and moaned from his finger. He spread her legs wider and thrust into her to the hilt. "Ahhh, mmm" she bit into her hand and leaned her head back against the wall. She looked at Draco to see him gritting his teeth and his eyes closed. Hermione grabbed his chin and laid her lips against his moaning into his mouth, he moved his hips faster and Hermione's moans got louder and more intense as he rocked his body against hers.

He kissed her neck and traveled down to her nipple and sucked on it, she shrieked and he violently tossed her back onto the bed taking her faster and deeper. "Ahhh, ah ah ah, d..draco, please…" he moaned deeply lifted her hips and took her deeper and faster. He saw little lights shine before his eyes; he leaned down and bit softly into her shoulder as his orgasm ripped through him. Hermione followed soon after and bucked her hips up to meet his frantic thrusts.

When Draco got his breathing back under control he glanced at her face to see her eyes shut and her mouth slightly open. Her pink tongue darted out to lick her pink lips, and suddenly he wanted her again.

She softly opened her eyes to Draco staring down at her. She smiled a small smile, a blush falling across her cheeks at their love session. "Maybe we should get up.." she whispered to him softly.

"No." and with that one simple word he pressed his mouth against her and began his onslaught with his tongue.

Hermione's eyelids fluttered shut and she followed him into the dark abyss of pleasure.


End file.
